


Stubborn Cuddles

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blessed Content, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Husbands, M/M, Stubbornshipping, early morning cuddles gone wrong, i adore them so deal w/ it thanks, short and sweet, theyre sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: Early Morning Cuddles go wrong in the Kaiba family home as these husbands don't know how to balance responsibility with indulging themselves.





	Stubborn Cuddles

It was early, the sun barely shining over the skyline. It was time to get up, time for work, Kaiba knew this. He didn’t want to. Their bed was warm and comfortable, his husband was heavy against his back, the breath on his skin felt nice. Their bed was warm and comfortable. 

There was no reason to bother.

Their alarm went off, closer to his ears than Kaiba would have liked. He hadn’t been expecting it. His heart jumped into his throat, but his husband’s tightened grip around him convinced it to sink back down. 

He turned the alarm off, relaxed. 

Now awake, Hiroto gave way to a heavy breath. “We need to get up.” 

They had work.

“Five more minutes.” Kaiba muttered, his lips stiff from the cold air and sleep.

Silence dragged on. 

“Hmhm.” Sleepy agreement.

The early mornings were hard, and neither wanted anything but to stay where it was warm. Five minutes turned to ten, ten to thirty, and so on. Sometimes this was okay, wasn’t it? 

They knew they’d regret it the following day, but for now they wanted to indulge and forget.


End file.
